


The Agreement

by Baelert



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelert/pseuds/Baelert
Summary: Shiroe gets himself into something he hasn't agreed to, how will everything turn out?





	The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have enough time to finish this since I'm getting a new phone, so I decided to post what I have already. I also apologize for ending it so abruptly, I will try and find time to write more 
> 
> Until then, enjoy!

"I didn't realize how screwed I was until now...."

"Huh? What are you taking about?"

"My agreement to accompany Krusty and Isaac."

~

Usually Shiroe wouldn't be to worried about his current circumstances, but this was a special exception. 

In a way, he was forced to go. He dreaded how close Krusty got, since he valued his personal space. Not only that, but he did admit he felt a little uncomfortable. In response to his actions, he complied with a barely audible "Yes". 

"I should've thought things through...."

Shiroe sighed, resting his head on top of his desk. It's been so long since he's actually got to go out with friends, but the way Krusty explained it didn't seem like what he said it was. 

~

"Let's go to the bar, it'll be nice for you to take a breather from your work."

He could already see that glint in Krusty's eyes. 

"There's some sort of a catch."

The Enchanter told himself, lowering his gaze. 

He answered with a quick "I'm busy, so no". 

The taller male frowned at him, advancing closer until Shiroe's back was against the wall.

"What about now?"

~

"He doesn't make anything easier."

Shiroe knew he could have easily slipped away, although the way his heart pounded when Krusty got closer bothered him. 

"It's not that I like him, and it's not that I swing that way either."

The strategist felt himself turn a bright red. 

"N-No that's definitely not it-"

Someone knocked on the door, which startled Shiroe a bit. 

"Are you holding up ok in there?" 

It was Naotsugu, his broad body leaning against the doorway. The way the Guardian flashed a smile at him made Shiroe's heart flutter. He could've sworn that his face turned a few shades darker, and it embarrassed him further more. 

Shiroe nodded, clearing his throat before he spoke. 

"I'm managing everything just fine, I just have a few more things to do."

The mage sifted through all his paperwork and continued to organize everything, little did he notice that Naotsugu made his way over to him. 

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

Shiroe practically jumped out of his chair when he heard the guardians voice, tripping over his cup that fell to the floor. The enchanter braced himself for impact, closing his eyes tightly only to notice that the other male caught him. One hand placed around his waist and the other holding his hand. 

"E-Eh?"

The younger male was a little surprised by his friend's actions,  
he stayed like that for a little longer then he should have. 

"Hey, are ok? Do you have a fever?"

He was pulled up by Naotsugu only to be brought closer to his chest. Shiroe could've sworn that he felt himself turn a few shades darker, and quickly adverted his eyes somewhere else. 

"I'm fine-"

The older male placed a hand over Shiroe's forehead, giving the other male a worried look. The mage removed Naotsugu's hand from his head, turning back to look at his friend. 

"I-I'm not sick.... I'm just blushing...."

Why was he so nervous? Usually he'd just brush it off and ask Naotsugu to leave, but this was different. He never felt his heart beat this fast even with a girl, and that thought scared him the most. 

The taller male quickly leaned down and kissed Shiroe, receiving a startled yelp in response. The shorter male couldn't pull away, whatever it was it made him feel amazing. As the kiss deepened, the strategist found it harder and harder to resist. He wanted to scream out "Stop" or "I like someone else", but his body told him otherwise. His arms wrapped around Naotsugu's neck, pulling him closer. He savored every moment of it, until they finally pulled away. Shiroe was breathless and weak by the end of it, grasping onto the other male tightly. 

"I thought you were into girls, you perv."

"I should be the one telling you that."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, there will be more....


End file.
